The present invention is an apparatus designed to allow the easy opening and replacement of a cover on a hot tub or spa. Conventional spa covers are bifold design, and include a front and rear panel, the two halves being connected in the middle by a hinge. When the user desires to remove the cover from the spa, he folds the front panel over the back panel, then lifts the cover off, over the side or rear wall of the spa. This removal method places a relatively heavy physical burden on the user.
Spa cover removal systems are known in the art, but those designs places a large amount of stress on the point of attachments to the spa cover, especially at the cover hinge point. Others move the cover down to the ground, which requires lifting force to raise the cover from the ground back into the closed position, and often the prior art designs used springs or dampeners to manage the lifting force.